


Ring

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: FFXV fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Who knew hiding from responsibility could lead to something amazing?





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> Once again inspired by mysteriousbean’s [art](https://mysteriousbean5.tumblr.com/post/188065735131/here-we-goooo-day-1-ring-i-figure-they-made-a). I know I'm late, but when do I _ever_ stick to time schedules?

"We're gonna get in _so _much trouble when they catch us."

"_If_ they catch us, we've just gotta stay two steps ahead."

"You do realise Ignis is with them, right? We'll need to be _twenty_ steps ahead."

"Or we can just keep quiet."

At that Prompto fixes him with a _look_, quite clearly questioning his sanity. Which Noctis deserves because, really, Ignis is a bloodhound when it comes to tracking down errant princes, and there's only so many undiscovered hidey holes left in Insomnia.

It's a shame he discovered the picnic spot atop the Rogue's headdress, it had a pretty spectacular view of the city at sunset. But Nyx is with him and the guy's _infuriating_ in a warp chase, so. That spot's out. If they keep their feet up they might be fine for a little while before someone sweeps the curtain aside and hooks them by the ear back to responsibility. Provided they can keep their snickering in check.

"We are _so _dead," Prompto hisses, tucked up all tight and awkward in Noct's lap, feet braced in the corner of the booth, heel to toe. A curious flush blooms under his freckles, eyes going just a bit wider as Noctis sucks on his ring pop and he pretends not to notice but he does, he _does_, he notices everything about Prompto, can't help it, doesn't want to help it. Wants _him_. Months of uncertainty straining between them like stressed elastic, nerves bubbling under the surface, questions thought and squashed and never voiced. _Is he interested? Yes or no? Risk it all or play it safe?_

But a gamble can't pay off it it isn't taken at all. So he gives one last suck to the candy before reaching over to the buttons, scrolling through the options until he finds the one he's after, and then it's just a case of taking a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind.

"Hey Prompto?" He has to time this _just right._

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

* * *

He pins that strip of photos to the fridge when he gets his own place, a little happiness to soak in every morning even as he droops over his coffee. From the shock to the sputtering to the sloppy kisses, truly terrible now that he has some _experience_ with them but he doesn't care. They're the first, they're his.

And Prompto _said yes._

He's just glad the booth's limit is five photos per strip, doesn't really want evidence lying around as to what caused his tumble _out_ the photo booth, and the resulting concussion, that day.


End file.
